A brake actuator of the braking device is conventionally configured by a plurality of electromagnetic valves arranged on a path of the brake liquid, a pressurization pump for pressurizing the brake liquid to supply to the wheel to realize a request to boost the brake liquid with respect to the relevant wheel, a motor for driving the pressurization pump, and the like. The known pressurization pump includes not only a gear pump in which the brake liquid is taken in and discharged with the rotation of the gear generally used in the conventional art, but also a piston pump in which the brake liquid is taken in and discharged by the reciprocating movement of the piston that excels in terms of cost price. For instance, the braking device including the piston pump is described in Patent Document 1. In the braking device of Patent Document 1, the timing to take in and discharge the brake liquid by the piston pump and the timing to open and close the electromagnetic valve (first electromagnetic open/close valve 46 and second electromagnetic open/close valves 48, 50) are synchronized to enhance the controllability of the brake liquid pressure.
Patent Document 2 describes a braking device in which an electromagnetic valve is arranged on a flow path of the brake liquid from a high hydraulic pressure source to a brake actuator, and the braking hydraulic pressure to supply to the brake actuator is controlled by adjusting a duty ratio of a drive signal of the electromagnetic valve. In such a braking device, a cycle of the drive signal is determined according to a vehicle speed, and a current is flowed to the electromagnetic valve according to the cycle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-310371    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H01-028060
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-069346